


Only Human

by dreamerfound



Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 06:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11685837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerfound/pseuds/dreamerfound
Summary: Kate is hurt, Clint helps





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: fan_flashworks challenge #198 : glass  
> & hc_bingo round #8 prompt: washing/bathing someone

“You need to hold still, and relax” Clint was attempting to wash bits of broken glass out of Kate’s hair, after her latest misadventure.  
“How Can you expect me to relax? I have glass everywhere!” Kate hating needing anyone’s help. She especially hated needing Clint’s help.  
“That’s exactly why you need to relax, kid.” Clint looked more patient than he sounded. “Also, it’s not everywhere, it was lucky that you were wearing leather.” 

Kate rolled her eyes. Not that he could see. She was currently bent over the tub in her bra and panties, her hair under the faucet that was currently running; too cold water through her hair. Earlier in the evening before she had headed out alone, Clint had criticized her outfit. He had said that it was too tight and not practical. Someone couldn’t make up their mind.  
Of course someone had also made her strip out of said leather so that he could check her for cuts and bruises. It had been awkward, yet kind of sexy too. She had thought so anyways.

The leather really had protected much of her body from the glass. It couldn’t do much about the impact though, and Kate knew that she was going to be sore for at least a couple of days, maybe more. Falling off buildings sucked. She was lucky she managed to swing through a window not too far down into the fall. She didn’t know how Clint had been doing this for so many years. 

Clint gently worked the glass fragments out of Kate’s long hair. She was tempted to just tell him to cut it all off. It would grow back, eventually. But she liked the way he patiently worked his fingers through the tangled mess it had become. When her hair was finally glass-free, he massaged shampoo in, rinsed it, followed with conditioner and rinsed again. It felt almost luxurious, if she ignored the pain she was in. 

Finally he shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her hair. “That should do it, kid” he said. “Stop calling me kid.” The words came out angrier than she had meant them to.  
“What?” He seemed surprised and distracted. “I’m not a kid” She tried to stand up so she could stomp out of the small bathroom, but she stumbled; her muscles stiff from the fall. 

He caught her. “Maybe slow down there a minute Hawkeye, and let me help you.” She tried to pull away but his hold on her was firm, though gentle. “I don’t need your help.” She knew she was being stupid, but Clint just seemed to bring the stupid out in her sometimes.  
“I know, just like I never need anyone’s help either, yet you keep giving me crap about that too.” Kate could see the concern in his eyes. He was worried about her. She stopped struggling. “Okay” she said. 

He carefully swooped her up in his arms and carried her down the hall to his bedroom. She thought about questioning it, but she was tired and sore and just didn’t have it in her to argue anymore. He set her down on his bed. “Don’t worry, the sheets are clean, I just changed them.” Kate thought of Clint making his bed, and giggled.  
“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the hospital?” he asked her for the billionth time.  
“I’m sure. No hospital visit necessary here. Nothing’s broken and not all of us are on the Avenger’s insurance plan.” Kate hated not having money. It was weird and new, and it sucked.

“Okay, but if it gets worse you’re going, no argument.” Clint was searching around the drawer in the table by the bed. “Knew these were in here somewhere.” he was holding out a prescription pill bottle. “I have a few left over from my last hospital stay, they’re not that strong but they should take the edge off the pain” he handed her a pill along with a bottle of water. She took the pill, washed it down with some water and curled up on the bed. 

After several minutes of silence, she thought Clint had left until she felt the mattress dip down with his weight. She thought about complaining, but she was tired and if she were being honest with herself, she didn’t want to be alone. And maybe more than that, she wanted to be with him. Because Clint understood. He knew what it was like to run around with the other superheroes. The ones with powers and healing factors and all sorts of other coolness that let them shrug off a multitude of injuries. Clint was normal. He had no powers. He relied on skill and stubbornness and occasionally a little luck. Like she did. Only some days weren’t as lucky as others. She was still breathing though. 

Clint was quiet in the bed, maybe he thought she was asleep already. Kate shivered. She was still in only her bra and panties and her hair was wet. “Cold?” he asked. “Yeah” she said. He pulled the covers up over both of them. She was still cold and the painkillers still hadn’t kicked in yet. “Clint?” She sounded weak and needy to her own ears, and she hated it. “Do you need something else?”  
“Can you move closer? I’m still cold.” she said. She turned and saw that he was sitting up. “I can get some more blankets.” he said. “No, please” She reached out and grabbed his hand. “Move closer” She let go of his hand and turned away. She thought maybe he would leave, but then she felt the warmth of his body as he curled up behind her. He put a hand on her hip. “Is this okay?” His voice sounded strained. “Yes, thank you” she said as she snuggled a little closer and closed her eyes. Kate felt her body ease as the painkillers were starting to do their thing. She fell asleep feeling safe and cared for in Clint’s arms.


End file.
